The invention relates to an optical attenuator for attenuating the intensity of a light beam.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,325,459 discloses an optical attenuator comprising a supporting element and a partly absorbing element attached on the supporting element. The supporting element is provided with a quartz glass (e.g. BK7 available form the company Schott) coated with a metallic partly absorbing coating.